


Happy Holidays | Mal x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [25]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: You and Mal have a snowball fight.





	Happy Holidays | Mal x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “If you throw a snowball at my face so help me.”

You paced excitedly, waiting for your girlfriend in the courtyard. You had texted her a few minutes ago so she should be here any moment. You rubbed your hands together, trying to generate some heat.

It had snowed 6 inches last night and this was the first time Mal, or any of the VKs, had seen snow. And boy did you have a surprise for her. “(Y/N)?” You heard Mal call out. You quickly dove into a bush.

“(Y/N), I shouldn’t have to go anywhere if I can see my breath.” She called out, coming into your view. “(Y/N)?” She called, cupping her hands around her mouth. “Hi!” You chirped loudly, chucking a snowball in her direction.

She let out a noise of surprise and confusion but quickly sidestepped from the snowball’s path. “You missed.” She deadpanned. You quickly chucked another snowball at her, hitting her dead in the chest.

“Uh!” Mal yelled, wiping the snow off of her jacket while you threw more snowballs at her, most missing completely.  **“If you throw a snowball at my face so help me.”** Mal threatened with no real malice behind her words.

“You know you love me.” You called in a sing-song tone. “Yeah. I really do.” 


End file.
